


Hunter Sleeps Over

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-05
Updated: 2004-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian has a soft spot for teenagers, apparently.





	Hunter Sleeps Over

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"I am not sleeping in the same room as you, let alone the same bed," Justin declared, snubbing his nose up at the former rentboy who now stood towel-clad in the doorway of the loft bedroom. 

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to wake up next to your grimy ass, anyways," Hunter sneered. 

"You'd know a lot about grimy asses," Justin shot back. "Considering how many of them you blow for milk money." 

"Don't hate me because I'm talented." 

"Don't you have homework to do?" Justin asked smugly, adding a tally mark underneath his name on the mental scoreboard he was keeping track on. Hunter gnashed his teeth and was about to fire back another retort, when Brian stepped into the room. "He won't leave," Justin whined in what he hoped was his sexy, pouty voice - the one that usually went straight to Brian's cock. 

"I'm staying the night, in case you've forgotten," Hunter returned smoothly. "Dad and Dad-squared needed to make sure I was 'safe and off the street' so they could attend lamaize classes with the munchers" -- Ben mostly for Michael's moral support -- "and Brian promised to take me in. It's because he wants me," the long-haired urchin finished, grinning lustily up at the older man, who looked severely unimpressed. 

"Yeah, he said you could sleep on the couch," Justin hissed. "Tell him, Brian." 

"Tell him, Brian," Hunter mimicked in high falsetto.

"Fuck you," Justin spat.

"Ha ha, right," Hunter chortled.

"No, actually, that's a good idea," Brian said suddenly. 

"What?!" Justin and Hunter screamed in unison.

Brian smirked. "That's really the only way to settle this; Justin, you're on top. There's lube on the nightstand, and I'll go get the video camera." With that, he strode purposefully downstairs, leaving a shocked Justin and Hunter in his wake.

"You can't do this to me!" Hunter shouted behind him. "I'm a minor; it's illegal. I'll sue!"

. . .

"You know," Justin grinned, nuzzling Brian's throat, "that was a really great way to convince Hunter to sleep on the couch."


End file.
